


The Stars in My Blue Sky

by ZXA



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Confession, M/M, card games are frickin WILD my dude, night time walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXA/pseuds/ZXA
Summary: tasuku wants to talk to gao about something and gao is a nervous gay about it for reasons beyond his understandinguntil they buddyfight of course





	The Stars in My Blue Sky

**_Night and day seem so seperate. Isn’t it strange? Yet, something is constant._ **

**_The shining of bodies of light in the differently shaded blue sky._ **

 

IT HAD become a relatively common thing for Gao to get together with his friends. Typically, it’d be a large group -- at least Baku and Kuguru, but usually Tetsuya and Zanya as well -- and they’d eat his grandmother’s takoyaki.

Today was a little bit different. Really, Gao had told Hanako it wouldn’t be like usual, but she still got perturbed when there weren’t any guests arriving.

“Why IS that, big brother?”

Sigh. “Because it’s not gonna be everyone today. Tasuku wanted to talk to me about something, so it’s just us this time, okay?”

“Okayyyyyy…” She pouted. She was excited about Tasuku, still, at least.

Something about the whole thing made Gao nervous. Or maybe that was just because of this whole, growing pit of butterflies that seemed to whirl around in his stomach everytime Tasuku was brought up in  _ conversation,  _ let alone being in the same room together.

 

This didn’t happen before. It was definitely a recent thing.

He waited with anticipation and anxiety, hoping things would be alright.

About half an hour passed before Tasuku arrived, apologizing for his lateness and his intrusion.

 

“It’s fine! I’m just glad you’re finally here.” Grinned Gao.

 

“Yeah, it’s good to see you too, Gao.” Tasuku said with a smile. Gentle, like usual. There was something so  _ soft  _ about the way he looked at Gao.

The sun fighter gulped as quietly as he could, trying to hold the butterflies down.

“So what did you want to talk about?”

Tasuku gasped -- as if he’d been reminded about it. “Oh, about that…! Do you mind if we talk in private?”

 

“Of course we can, Tasuku!” Maybe that was a little too eager, but at least it would hurry him away from the mischievous smile Hanako was making nearby. As much as he loved that little sister of his…

Anyway, the two headed up to Gao’s room, finally plopping themselves down on his bed.

 

Ah.

Tasuku on his bed.

_WHY WAS THAT SUDDENLY REALLY EMBARRASSING?_

 

It was about then that he looked at Tasuku, who’s face seemed to be a little flushed himself. He laughed a bit -- bashfully? -- and scratched at his cheek.

“Actually Gao, it’s a bit personal, so I hope that’s alright…”

“Of course! Anything for you, man.” He looked at him, interested. His hands rested on his cheeks and his elbows against his thighs.

“Well, you see, there’s this--...” Tasuku paused, clearing his throat before continuing, “--Person that I like. I have no idea what to do about it. They’re -- kind of the  _ light of my life,  _ really. I-- don’t know if you have any experience in that kind of thing. But you’re the only person I can ask.  _ It has to be you. _ ”

 

… It twisted Gao’s heart a bit, actually. He wanted to support Tasuku, though. Even if his own feelings were -- No, no, no, that wasn’t important right now!

“Who is it? I’ll help you! I bet you could get your feelings across to them in a buddyfight!”

Tasuku looked away for a moment before composing himself. “Well, I can’t tell you who it is, but… Do you really think I should do that?”

“Uhuh! It’s the best way to get your feelings across in general! It tends to have that effect, y’know?” Gao thought about it a moment. “Mm, but… maybe you’d want to do something like that a little more privately?”

“Right, of course!” Tasuku smiled, grateful for the advice it seemed. “Would you like to go for a walk?”

 

“Yeah, sure! That’d be great.” Clear his mind a bit, right?

“--Those two.” He heard from Drum out of the corner of his ear. ...Maybe it was best to ignore whatever he and Jack were talking about. Dragon to dragon, right? Right.

The night was still young, but the stars that were out glittered softly up there. The two strolled, keeping decently close by and not straying from each other at all. They walked side by side for a while before Tasuku spoke again.

 

“Hey, Gao.”

“What is it?”

 

“Buddyfight me.” Tasuku said it with a flustered yet serious expression on his face.

Gao was being a bit dense about it, though. “Huh? Okay, sure.”

 

The thing was, that was exactly what Gao  _ needed  _ for it to get through to him.

“So you-- So… you see, Gao, I…”

“I…” What was he supposed to say to this?

A confession -- his head  _ whirled.  _ “Tasuku, I-- I-- wh-- You  _ like  _ **_me_ ** ?  **_Me_ ** _? _ I mean, not that there’s anything wrong with that, or that I don’t like you -- I like you too! Like-like, like you do, and, I-- What am I supposed to say,  _ Tasuky _ ?”

That made him cover his mouth. Damn his brain for letting out such a silly nickname at an entirely inopportune time.

 

Tasuku raised an eyebrow at the nickname -- freezing in place as if he were rebooting. When his brain finally turned back on he chuckled. “Well, maybe…” He said, rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous smile. “May...Maybe say you’ll date me?”

“Yeah, of course! There is absolutely no way I could say no to that, I-- I really,  **_really_ ** would like that!” Gao beamed, “Yeah, I’ll date you, Tasuku. You’re like -- the stars, so… I always thought you were unreachable, but… I’m really happy you’re not.”

“You’re like the sun, Gao -- and everyone knows it. You’re the warmest person I’ve ever met, so… I wasn’t sure what you’d say, or how to confront you.”

 

They started heading back to Gao’s place, holding hands this time -- a lot more blushy than before. It was just in front of his door that Gao let out a full out laugh. Tasuku let out a small laugh of his own as the sun fighter teared up. What a silly look he had.

Gao’s laughter finally calmed a bit, “Even with something like this, we solved it the usual way, huh?”

“Especially with something like this.” Tasuku smiled.

“Yeah, you’re right,  _ especially. _ ” Gao squeezed his hand, leaning in a little bit before loosening up to go back home.

 

**_Tasuku Ryuenji, seemed to be on another plane to him._ **

**_The stars, so far and distant._ **

**_The sun, so close and warm._ **

**_But the sun and the stars -- They’re really_ ** **_quite similar_ ** **_, aren’t they?_ **


End file.
